Une mémoire
by LaureSe
Summary: 'Il y a des erreurs du passées qui peuvent vous hanter. Et elles ne vous quitteront jamais car chaque jour de votre vie vous le rappelle.' Hermione Granger reposa de ses mains tremblantes, sa plume d'oie dans son encre. Fiction traduit de l'anglais.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

L'amour peut être beau. L'amour peut vous embellir la vie et vous apporter de la joie. L'amour peut vous faire sourire et vous faire rire. Mais parfois, l'amour apporte des larmes. Elle apporte de la douleur. _Elle vous blesse._

…

1995

Hermione est restée couchée sur son lit depuis des heures. Plus que quelques secondes maintenant. Cela va arriver vite, la lumière commençait à se montrer à travers la vitre de la chambre. Si l'on peut appeler cela une chambre.

Les dernières semaines, Hermione a cru devenir une prisonnière. Oui, elle était une prisonnière dans cette prison connue comme le 12 Square Grimmauld. L'excitation initiale, de rester au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, qu'elle avait pu ressentir, était partie étrangement vite.

Ou alors ce n'était pas si surprenant.

Mais plus que quelques heures et elle sera libre. Libre de d'errer dans les couloirs de Poudlard, respirer l'air frais, et plus important se dit-elle en souriant, paresser dans son coin préféré de Poudlard, la bibliothèque.

Elle grimaça légèrement, se souvenant comment son loisir sera définitivement coupé court cette année. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que les BUSES était déjà là !

Il semblait que c'était seulement hier qu'elle reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. Où est passé le temps ?

Elle espérait seulement que le temps puisse passer plus vite maintenant, mais Hélas !

Hermione resta perdue dans ses pensées. Pour quelqu'un de si organisé et logique, son esprit était étrangement dispersé, changeant de sujet à sujet. Jusqu'au moment où il reste à un sujet particulièrement joyeux.

'Je me demande si les garçons sont déjà levés.' se dit-elle doucement à elle-même. Si personne n'était là pour secouer Ron, elle était à peu près certaine qu'il se réveillerait jamais. Non, c'était faux. Il aurait éventuellement faim.

' Je parie qu'Harry est réveillé.' Il était toujours réveillé très tôt. Même s'il ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait attendre d'aller à Poudlard. Mais si quelqu'un savait ce que représentait pour Sirius qu'Harry reste ici, c'était Harry.

Elle espérait plus que tout que les choses ne seront pas comme cela, qu'il ne doive pas rester ici. Qu'ils pourront juste être Parrain et Filleul sans aucune cachette et secret. Elle était presque peinée à quel point elle l'espérait. Pour une seule fois, Harry pouvait avoir justice. Pour une fois, il pouvait savoir ce que ressemblait une vie normale, une vie heureuse. Elle ne trouvait personne d'autre qui le méritait plus que lui.

Hermione était occupée de penser à cela depuis un moment, quand elle entendit soudainement un coup sur la porte. Mrs Weasley était occupée de les appeler pour descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Jetant un regard à sa montre, elle réalisa d'une surprise plaisante que l'aiguille des minutes avait fait un long voyage depuis son dernier coup d'œil.

Elle était presque amusée de voir comment elle pouvait être perdue dans ses propres pensées quand elle trouve un bon sujet.

De quoi pensait-elle encore ?

Elle fit une brève pause dans son esprit pour aller réveiller Ginny. Mais comme tout bon rêve qui disparaît tel des volutes de fumées, toutes ses intentions se perdirent en sentant la bonne odeur du petit-déjeuner.

...

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction!

Je rappelle que cette fiction ne m'appartient en rien, je suis juste là pour vous traduire la fiction qui est originellement en anglais.

J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi je l'aime!


	2. Chapter 2

Il était mon meilleur ami. Mon premier ami. Lui seul m'a fait aimer. Il est triste de constater que la plupart des gens sont assez bêtes pour penser que l'amour puisse être seulement romantique. En fait, j'aimais Harry Potter depuis bien longtemps avant de savoir ce qu'était le romantisme.

Hermione tenait le vieux parchemin jauni dans ses mains. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris l'habitude de prendre sa vieille lettre de Poudlard. C'était vraiment fou, mais d'un côté, cela lui apportait un certain confort. Tout commença avec cette lettre, le bon et le mauvais, la joie et la douleur. Sa _vie_ commença avec cette lettre.

* * *

- Bonjour Hermione chérie, la salua Mrs Weasley quand Hermione entra dans la cuisine. Ginny est déjà réveillée?

La voix de Mrs Weasley montrait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais Hermione secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Elle dort comme une marmotte, impossible de la réveiller. Je commence à penser qu'elle peut être pire que Ron! s'exclama Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley la regarda, pensivement, avant que toute deux ne secouent la tête.

- Impossible.

Hermione hocha la tête, c'était pas prêt d'arriver...

- Oh ma chérie, il est déjà 9 heures et nous n'avons même pas encore pris notre petit-déjeuner! couina Mrs Weasley.

Ayant pitié pour la femme rousse en face d'elle, Hermione alla retourner voir Ginny pendant que Mrs. Weasley s'occupait des garçons. Voyant son regard furieux, Hermione se senta soudainement désolée pour les jumaux qui étaient les premiers à être revillés.

D'où elle était, trois étages plus bas, elle pouvait entendre les écho des cris. ''FRED! GEORGE! DEBOUT TOUT DE SUITE OU...''

Mais ce qu'elle allait leur faire, Hermione ne le saura jamais car à cet instant précis, le portrait de Mrs Black commença à hurler ses habituels injures sur les sang-de-bourbe et les traitres à leur sang qui occupaient sa précieuse maison.

Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas un des matins les plus calmes.

Mais Mrs. Black, cependant, reveilla toute la maison, ce qui ne déplaisait en rien à Mrs. Weasley, contrairement à Sirius, qui était une fois de plus furieux.

- Je jure sur ce maudit(1) Merlin que je trouverai un moyen pour bouger cette chose! C'est quand même la dernière maudite chose que je puisse faire! hurla Sirius.

Un combat de catch avec un portrait, cinq enfants reveillé et un petit-déjeuner plus tard, les choses commençaient enfin à avancer.

Tout le monde était désormais dans les chambres, faisant leur valise de dernière minute jusqu'à ce que Mrs. Weasley cria que le garde était arrivé et qu'il était prêt pour tous les emmener vers King's cross.

- Cela rend les choses plus réelles, n'est-ce pas? demanda Ginny, sérieuse. Je veux dire, être ici un été entier, dans les quartiers de l'ordre du Phénix. Les choses semblaient... normales, banales. Maintenant, ça va changer!

- Je sais, réponda Hermione. Et j'ai le pressentiment que les choses deviendront de plus en plus anormales une fois que nous serions de retour à l'école.

- Comment ça? questionna Ginny.

- Regarde seulement les journaux. Ils veulent tous faire passer Harry et Dumbledore comme des sortes de fous, expliqua Hermione.

- Mais tu ne penses pas que les gens y croient réellement, n'est-ce pas? demanda Ginny. Je veux dire, on sait tous que la Gazette des Sorciers est moins crédibe que n'importe quel autre journal.

- Eh bien, Hermione souria avec une lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux, au moins je les ai aidé à se débarasser d'une de leur punaise. Repensant au malheureux destin de Rita Skeeter, les filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Hé! Quand vous aurez fini, on aimerait bien aller à King's cross avant que l'année soit finie! leur lança Ron, ennuyé. Les filles... murmura-t-il distinctement en s'éloignant.

Les deux filles roulèrent les yeux et quittèrent la chambre.

- Ne faites pas attention, dit Harry amusé, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas quand les filles rigolent.

- Pardon? demanda Hermione.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que ça lui déplait quand il ne sait pas _pourquoi_ les filles rigolent, rectifia Ginny avec un air d'exaspération. Il pense que c'est une sorte de mystère dont il n'aura jamais la réponse. S'il-te-plait, accepte-le comme ça. C'est ce que nous avons essayer de faire toute notre vie, déclara Ginny solennellement.

Après quoi, elle quitta la pièce théâtralement, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a connu tous les malheurs du monde.

- Une vraie petite actricce celle-là! dit Hermione en seccouant la tête. Bon, tu es prêt à partir? demanda-t-elle à Harry une fois qu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient les deux seuls dans la pièce.

- Après toi, dit-il en la suivant dehors. Et ils descendirent les escaliers en entendant les cris perçants de Mrs. Weasley adressés aux jumaux qui avaient réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à frapper Ginny avec leurs valises.

Ce n'étaient pas du tout un de leur plus calme matin.

* * *

(1) : Dans le texte original 'Bloody Merlin' qui peut être pris comme maudit. Mais c'est plutot une vraie insulte en anglais.

Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que la traduction vous plaira encore, bien qu'il y a des moments où je ne suis pas sûre que vous comprendrez!

Bref, je vais essayer de poster la suite très vite, et n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews! :)

Bises


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il plaira! Soyez encore un peu patient, le plus intéressant est à venir et je vous promet que la longueur des chapitres s'alongera! :)

* * *

J'avais cinq ans la première fois que je suis revenue en courant à la maison, en pleurant. J'ai couru dans les bras de ma mère et elle m'a juste tenue, berçant mon corps tremblant et passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Quand les larmes se sont enfin arrêtées, elle m'a pris d'une manière à ce qu'elle puisse me regarder droit dans les yeux et lire mon âme profonde. Oui, ma mère a toujours pu lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je me suis amusée à croire que c'était parce qu'elle avait lu tellement de livres et pu donc gagner de l'expérience. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait comme ça, je savais qu'il était temps de cracher le morceau. Et d'une voix douce et les yeux baissés, je lui révéla.

- Ils m'ont appelé 'moche'.

Quand vous avez cinq ans, toutes les choses mauvaises de ce monde étaient moches. Dans les contes de fée ce sont les belle-mères et les belle-soeurs, les vilaines sorcières, les monstres cachés sous ton lit. Donc quand vous vous faites appelé 'moche' par vos camarades d'école, c'est votre monde entier qui est brisé. Vous commencez à croire que vous êtes peut-être mauvais. Peut-être y a-t'il quelque chose de mal en vous.

C'était la première fois que je revenais à la maison en pleurant. Mais ce n'était pas la dernière. Et en dépit de ce que m'avait dit ma mère, j'ai vécu les années suivantes en croyant que j'étais, en effet, moche.

* * *

- Et après tu ne croiras pas ce que cette vieille sorcière a dit, s'exclama Ginny, ses oreilles tournant vers la même couleur que ses cheveux.

- Eh bien, j'ai le pressentiment que tu vas me le dire, dit Hermione, qui depuis le dernier quart d'heure avait écouté Ginny qui fulminait sur un certain 'visqueux crapaud rose', qui était leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Cette chose a eu l'audace de me dire que mon père était déjà dans une position assez inconfortable au Ministère de la Magie sans que ses enfants racontent des mensonges à Poudlard. Comme si nous le crions haut et fort. Ce qui ne serait pas une mauvaise idée en fait, dit-elle alors d'une traite. Mais peut importe, peux-tu croire ça? Je veux dire, tout ça parce que j'ai dit que je croyais Harry.

- C'est scandaleux. Je veux dire, commencer comme ça avec une classe n'est pas professionnel du tout. Mais de là à dire que le travail de ton père est 'compromettant', c'est bas. Pour ne pas mentionner, il est clair qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait 'amoureuse' des moldus, ou des nés-moldu, ajouta Hermione.

- C'est juste tellement fou cette année ici. Je suppose que c'est fou partout, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression que Poudlard était capable de bloquer le monde extérieur, tu vois?

- Je sais... Je ne peux juste pas réaliser qu'il est de retour, murmura Hermione.

C'était seulement leur première semaine de cours, mais quand elles s'assirent dans le dortoir des filles des cinquième année, il était clair pour les deux filles, qu'après les évènements de juin, la vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

En retournant à Poudlard, Hermione n'a pas été étonnée de voir des regards désagréables vers Harry. Elle avait gardé l'espoir que, peut-être, plus de personnes reconnaitraient la vérité, mais apparemment, la logique n'était pas le point fort de nombreux étudiants à Poudlard. Bien sûr, en pensant qu'il y a quelque années, la quart de l'école croyait qu'Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard... Elle roula des yeux en rejoignant la table des Gryffondors.

- Bonjour, dit Hermione à un Harry endormi et à ce qu'il semblait un Ron mort.

Elle reçut un 'jour d'Harry et une sorte de grognement venant de Ron.

- Eh bien, on semble prêt à conquérir le monde aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? constata Hermione sèchement. Vous savez, vous devrez vous concentrer sur les BUSES qui approchent, elle vous attend au tournant. Et à ce que j'ai entendu, l'année de BUSES change une personne. Vous n'êtes jamais complètement le même, vous commencez à... voir les choses différemment, ajouta Hermione avec un regard mystérieux.

- Est-ce qu'on est occupé de parler de BUSES ou de drogues dures? demanda Harry.

- C'est quoi des drogues dures? questionna Ron, intéressé.

- Rien du tout, rétorqua Hermione.

- Ta mère et moi te le diront quand tu seras plus grand Ron, affirma Harry, obtenant d'Hermione une tape sur le bras.

- Peu importe, murmura Hermione les dents serrés. Je vais commencer mon agenda d'étude pour la semaine. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait, mais j'étais tellement débordée par le reste. Voulez-vous que je vous en fasse un aussi? demanda Hermione aux deux garçons.

- Oui, bien sur!

- Tu le fais toujours mieux, 'Mione!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Ronald, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire que je ne suis pas et serai jamais votre 'Mione? (1)

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui riait sur son porridge et lui jeta un regard déçu.

- Désolé, toussa Harry, raclant sa gorge. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Hermione. Une pensée m'est venue à l'esprit. En fait, elle ne m'est pas juste venue à l'esprit. J'y ai déjà pensé avant. Beaucoup en réalité.

- Eh bien, envoie moi un hibou quand tu seras prête à nous le dire, dit Ron. Je serai déjà diplômé et aurai fait de grandes et belles choses!

Hermione le fixa avant de réponde;

- Eh bien, avec Ombrage comme professeur cette année, nous devrons apprendre nous-même. Je veux dire, il est vrai qu'on ait déjà eu une paire de mauvais professeurs contre les force du mal, mais je pense qu'on ait atteint le plus bas cette fois.

- Je pense qu'on est bien plus bas de ce que tu dis cette fois, Hermione, répondit Harry amèrement.

- C'est vrai, dit Hermione. Mais comment sommes-nous supposés apprendre à nous défendre en dehors? Ce n'est plus qu'à propos de l'école désormais, c'est de savoir se défendre contre ce qui nous attend hors de Poudlard.

Tout les trois restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, le visage d'Hermione exprimait l'intense concentration, ce qui signifiait qu'elle résolvait un problème très difficile. Les deux garçons connaissaient cette expression par coeur et décidèrent de continuer leur petit-déjeuner sans déranger Hermione.

Soudainement, il y avait une lueur indéniable dans ses yeux.

Hermione regarda vers Harry un bref moment avant de déclarer qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque et partit.

* * *

(1) Noramlement, il y a jeu de mot. Car mione en anglais ressemble à Knee (genou), donc normalement, elle dit 'Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire que je ne serai jamais votre genou?', ce qui ne veut rien dire en français. N'ayant rien trouver d'autre comme jeu de mot, j'ai décider de mettre 'Mione à la place.

Donc, comprenez qu'Harry rigole de ce que dit Hermione, normalement.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de postez vos reviews, ils sont très importants pour moi et aussi pour celle qui écrit :)

Bises et au prochain chapitre que je mettrai très très rapidement, promis!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry a toujours été un leader. C'est juste qu'il ne le savait pas. Il avait cette façon de vous faire sentir que tout allait bien se passer. Si le monde tombait, sa présence vous faisait sentir en sécurité, protégé.

Il avait du caractère, il était têtu, et malgré ses efforts, il ne basait jamais ses jugements sur la raison, mais seulement sur instinct. Mais de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré un autre humain avec un si fort instinct. Un instinct pour savoir, pour protéger, pour aimer. Un instinct pour vivre.

* * *

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses? demanda Hermione avec un regard espérant.

- Je pense que tu es timbrée.

Elle le regarda froidement avant de répondre brusquement

- Tu sais, je pourrai avoir un peu d'appui!

- Ecoute Hermione, je pense que c'est une bonne idée en théorie, vraiment. Mais comment est-ce que tu penses qu'Harry réagira à ça? questionna Ron.

Hermione le regarda un moment avant de soupirer.

- Pas bien. Il va probablement nous dire à quel point il n'est pas assez bon pour enseigner.

- Comment il n'est pas un bon leader (chef).

- Comment n'importe qui aurait pu faire ce qu'il a fait.

- Comment c'était juste de la chance.

- Ensuite il sera fâché sur nous d'avoir pensé à ça.

- Oui un peu.

- Et enfin, accepter à contre-coeur.

Les deux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- Je trouve qu'il est un peu trop prévisible parfois, admit Ron après qu'ils se soient calmés.

- Il l'est, reconnu Hermione. Donc, quand allons-nous lui dire?

- Nous?

- Oui, ''nous'', tu as admit que c'était une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas? répliqua Hermione, un peu avec acharnement. Nous lui demanderons quand il reviendra de sa retenue.

- Oh, cela va être une chose merveilleuse pour lui remonter le moral, dit Ron d'une voix sarcastique.

Choisissant de l'ignorer, Hermione commença à fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit une flasque, l'ouvrit et versa son contenu dans un bassin ensorcelé.

- Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'est?(1)

Hermione fronça les sourcils en le regardant et répondit simplement

- Essence de Murtlap.

- Ah oui, bien sur!

- C'est une solution faite à base de tentacule de Murtlap. Elle a des vertus guérissantes, expliqua Hermione, patiemment.

- J'admire vraiment l'énergie que tu mets dans tes devoirs d'école, Hermione, déclara Ron en sentant le bassin.

- Ce n'est pas pour l'école, répliqua-t-elle, roulant ses yeux. Je l'ai faite pour Harry.

Ron la regarda, intrigué.

- Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, il a eu une nouvelle semaine de retenues avec Ombrage, répondit Hermione. Et s'il refuse d'aller voir McGonagall, alors, le moins que je puisse faire est de l'aider à guérir ses blessures.

Quand elle eut dit ça, le portrait s'ouvrit soudainement, révélant Harry lui-même, revenu de sa retenue. Les voyant, il se fit un passage vers eux et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

- Comment te sens-tu? le questionna Hermione.

- Magnifique.

- Tiens, dit Hermione en lui tendant le bol contenant l'essence. Plonge ta main dedans.

Harry, un peu sceptique, fit ce qu'elle lui dit. Son expression de contentement, une fois que sa main était immergée dans le liquide jaune, indiqua à Hermione que sa solution fonctionnait à merveille.

- Merci Hermione, dit Harry, semblant vraiment reconnaissant.

- Oh, pas de problème, répondit Hermione en retour. Elle sentit une petite bulle de satisfaction gonfler en elle qu'elle attribua au fait de sa solution réussite. Cependant, se souvenant qu'elle devait parler à Harry de sa 'folle' idée fit éclater la bulle immédiatement. A la place, un bulle de nervosité s'installa dans son ventre.

- Bon, Harry, commença Hermione. Ron et moi parlons plus tôt, et.. Eh bien... Nous avons eu cette idée...

- Et la revoilà partir avec le 'nous', la coupa Ron. C'était _ton_ idée.

- Mais _tu_ es d'accord avec moi!

mais avant que Ron puisse répondre, Harry les coupa.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais par Merlin, de quoi vous parlez?

Hermione soupira brusquement, jetant un regard vicieux à Ron qui le fit quelque peu reculer. Ensuite, se tourna vers Harry et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment à Ron. Qu'Ombrage était un piètre professeur (''Eh bien, Dobby aurait pu te le dire ça, lui dit Harry), qu'ils n'apprenaient rien, qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir comment se protéger. Et finalement, qu'elle pensait qu'ils devaient apprendre les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal et qu'Harry devrait leur enseigner.

Hermione était intérieurement 'émerveillée' (2) de voir comment Ron et elle avait prédit la réaction d'Harry. Elle se força de ne pas regarder vers Ron, car elle savait qu'il essayait aussi de garder un visage sérieux. Mais en vain. Ils se jetèrent des petits sourires quand Harry essaya de les convaincre que c'était de la chance.

Mais quand Ron et elle commencèrent à rire doucement, elle sentit qu'Harry devenait fâché. Et en un millième de seconde le bol de Murtlap était à terre, cassé, alors qu'il était sur ses pieds.

- ARRETEZ DE RIRE!

Harry resta debout, les regardant intensément. Finalement, il parla.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Vous n'avez jamais été face à lui, je me trompe? Vous pensez qu'il faut juste mémoriser quelques sorts et les lui jeter, comme en classe ou quelque chose dans le genre. La plupart du temps vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre la mort et vous excepté votre cerveau, tripes ou peu importe. Vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir quand vous êtes sur le point d'être tué, ou torturé, ou regarder vos amis mourir. Ils ne nous ont jamais appris ça en classe.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione était à court de mot. Elle sentit un vide à l'intérieur qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Mais quand elle regarda Harry, ses yeux le rencontrèrent une fraction de seconde avant de pouvoir reparler.

- Harry, dit-elle timidement, tu ne vois pas? C'est... c'est exactement pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi.. Nous avons besoin de savoir comment c'est de... lui faire face... faire face à V-Voldemort.

Son coeur batta affreusement quand elle eut prononcé son nom. C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il fit réagir Harry qui avait regagné sa maîtrise de soi et se rassit sur son fauteuil.

- Pense-y, dit Hermione doucement. S'il-te-plait?

Harry hocha la tête et sur ce, elle rejoignit son dortoir.

Quand elle se coucha sur son lit à baldaquin, les pensées d'Hermione était comme un tourbillon, ne lui donnant aucune chance de sommeil paisible. Elle ne pouvait même pas décrire ses sentiments car ses émotions, comme ses pensées, semblaient enchevêtrées.

Elle remarqua rapidement que son esprit se tournait continuellement vers Harry. Elle devait l'admettre, elle était mal à l'aise face à son explosion de colère. Mais... si quelqu'un avait une raison d'être en colère, c'était Harry. Bien que c'était quand même assez irritant. Elle avait toujours l'impression qu'elle devait faire très attention avec Harry. Mais cette fois encore, s'il elle était à sa place, elle serait probablement un cauchemar aussi. Pas qu'Harry soit un cauchemar. Eh bien, d'accord, il était un petit peu cauchemardesque ces derniers jours. Mais elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable de ça.

Pourquoi devait-elle toujours justifier toutes ses actions? Elle ne justifiait jamais celles de Ron. _Eh bien, c'est parce que c'est Ron, il est trop bête pour avoir ses actions justifiées._

_Oui, parce que cette déclaration est pleine de sens._

_Pourquoi tu ne te tairai pas et me laisserai dormir pour une fois?_

_Tu as commencé._

_Bien, et je l'arrête! (3)_

Bon Dieu, elle ne pouvait même pas trouver un bon argument contre son propre cerveau.

Elle avait soudain pitié pour le sorcier ou la sorcière qui utiliserait la légilimencie sur son cerveau chaotique.

Hermione laissa le premier signe de fatigue l'emporter et tomber, finalement, dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

(1) What the bloody hell is that? En anglais, on dit souvent ce terme, et j'ai appris que pour eux, les jurons sont beaucoup moins censurés, donc, pour eux, ce n'est pas choquant.

(2) Je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle ait mis émerveillée, pensez plutôt dans le sens que ça lui fait intérieurement 'rire'.

(3) Ici, on peut dire que la phrase dites de son esprit sur Ron n'est pas réellement méchante et son esprit lui réplique que cette phrase est stupide.

J'espère que vous aurez compris :)

* * *

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Mettez vos reviews,... j'en ai besoin :)

Bises


End file.
